Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel who served during the 24th century. :List organized by location of appearance. Ajilon Prime Klingon soldiers These two Klingon soldiers entered the ward of the Federation field hospital on Ajilon Prime in 2373 where they killed the two Starfleet guards. They were later forced to withdraw their attack when Jake Sisko fired a phaser rifle in their general direction, causing the ceiling to cave in and seal off the entryway where they were firing from. ( ) File:Ajilon Prime Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Ajilon Prime Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Borg Collective Assimilated Klingon This Klingon was assimilated by the Borg. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #1 This Klingon male was part of a contingent of Borg drones that traveled with the Borg Queen to the year 2063 from 2373. Following the destruction of their ship, the drones transported aboard the and began assimilating that ship in an attempt to prevent Earth's First Contact with the Vulcans. This drone was present in the Enterprise engine room and was killed when Lieutenant Commander Data punctured the ship's warp plasma coolant tanks. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #2 Among two other unidentified humanoids, this Klingon drone was observed connected by wires to the ceiling of the Enterprise engine room in 2063. This drone was likely killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #3 This Klingon drone, observed in engineering, reacted to the attempted escape of Lieutenant Commander Data, but was called off by the Borg Queen. The drone was likely killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #4 This Klingon drone was stationed in an alcove at the entrance of engineering and observed captain Picard as he entered to face the Borg Queen. ( ) , and was one of the Borg featured in the 1996 SkyBox Star Trek: First Contact trading cards set, Card B4. }} Klingon drone, Enterprise hull This Klingon drone also boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063. The drone was dispatched to the exterior hull of the Enterprise where it and a small group of drones constructed an interplexing beacon ontop of the navigational deflector. At first ignoring an EVA team lead by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the drone responded to a perceived threat when Lieutenant Hawk attempted to release the maglock securing the deflector and the beacon to the ship. This drone attacked and assimilated Hawk. ( ) .|Oddly, while the other drones were either killed or released into space, the fate of this drone was never depicted. In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Fifteen of Seventeen, a "countermeasure drone" tasked with nullifying "resistance".}} Son of K'Vok The son of K'Vok was a Klingon warrior assimilated by the Borg during the latter half of the 24th century. In 2375, when the encountered a Borg vinculum, Seven of Nine began to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals, including the son of K'Vok. Seven, under his personality, was responsible for eating the leg of Kelaran wildebeest Neelix had prepared for Ensign Ryson's birthday and initiated a Klingon mating ritual with B'Elanna Torres. ( ) Courting Klingons These two Klingons were seen courting in the first lesson of The Doctor for Seven of Nine in his course Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary. The Doctor mentioned that the Klingon male initiate courtship by biting the female. ( ) Deep Space 9 Flag officers (2375) These high ranking Klingon flag officers of the Klingon Defense Forces attended a meeting on Deep Space 9 in 2375 along with General Chu'vok, Martok, Worf, and Chancellor Gowron. Gowron decided that Martok should attack Sarpedion V, headquarters for the Cardassian Twelfth Order. During the following discussion these Klingons witnessed the fight between Gowron and Worf and Worf's later decision that Martok should be the next Klingon chancellor. ( ) File:Klingon flag officer 1.jpg|''Played by Marlene Sosebee'' File:Klingon flag officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon flag officer 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Gowron's staff These Klingon officers came aboard Deep Space 9 in 2375 when Chancellor Gowron visited the station to honor General Martok with the Star of Kahless. They attended the ceremony in the wardroom. ( ) File:Gowrons officer 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Virginia Murphy'' File:Gowrons officer 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Scott Barry'' File:Gowrons officer 3 2375.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Gowrons officer 4 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 5 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 6 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 7 2375.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' Klingon warrior (2372) This Klingon warrior joined other Klingons for shore leave aboard Deep Space 9 in 2372 and visited the promenade. ( ) }} Klingon Warrior 1 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. They boarded Deep Space 9 during the confrontation between the Klingon Empire and the Federation over the invasion of Cardassia. He was beamed directly on Ops and knocked Chief Miles O'Brien out. Shortly before this he tried to get into the room with the Detapa Council but was shot by Garak. ( ) Klingon Warrior 2 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was among the Klingons who boarded the Promenade on Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was beamed directly to Ops where fought with Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) }} Klingon Warrior 3 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He boarded the Promenade of Deep Space 9 along with other Klingons but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was beamed directly into Ops where he first fought with Lieutenant Commander Worf and later stabbed his d'k tahg into Major Kira Nerys' side. Kira then knocked him out. ( ) Klingon Warrior 4 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force which boarded Deep Space 9 in 2372. He was beamed directly into Ops where he was shot by Major Kira Nerys. ( ) Klingon Warrior 5 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was beamed directly into Ops and shot by Captain Sisko. ( ) Klingon Warrior 6 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded Deep Space 9 and was stunned by a Bajoran security deputy on the Promenade. Later he was beamed directly into Ops and fought with Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) http://www.wixiban.com/images/ccg2e/2e/ST2E-EN01301.jpg}} Klingon Warrior 7 This '''Klingon warrior' was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded the Promenade of Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he stunned a Bajoran deputy and tried to attack Constable Odo but was shot by Doctor Julian Bashir. Later he was among the boarding group which tried to invade Ops and fought against Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) }} Klingon Bidder A female Klingon was present as a bidder during an auction at Quark's at the end of the year 2373. ( ) http://www.wixiban.com/images/ccg2e/2e/ST2E-EN01312.jpg}} Klingon Warrioress 1 This '''Klingon warrioress' was part of the fleet, led by General Martok in 2372. She joined the Klingons who came aboard Deep Space 9 for shore leave and visited Quark's. ( ) Provoked officers Thiese two Klingon officers confronted Laas on the promenade after Laas had changed into fog. The first Klingon ordered Laas never to change forms in front of him. He said that Laas, whom he considered a Founder, had the blood of Klingon warriors on his hands. When he drew his knife, Laas morphed a large knife in his hand. Odo restrained the Klingon officer, but his companion started to draw his knife, and Laas stabbed the companion, killing him. ( ) File:Provoked Klingon officer 1 2375.jpg|''Played by John Eric Bentley'' File:Provoked Klingon officer 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' Krios Prime Vagh's guards These four Klingons served as guards for Governor Vagh of Krios Prime. The first two guarded the office of the governor when an away team of the including Ambassador Kell beamed into the place. The other two guards accompanied Vagh aboard the Enterprise-D. They first restrained Worf when he tried to stop Geordi La Forge from murdering the governor and later held Ambassador Kell restrained. ( ) File:Vaghs guard 1.jpg|''Played by Brand'' File:Vaghs guard 2.jpg|''Played by Robinson'' File:Vaghs guard 3.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Vaghs guard 4.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' K'Temang's crew These Klingon officers served under Captain K'Temang aboard a Bird-of-Prey in 2372. When the Bird-of-Prey attacked the Groumall, Kira Nerys and Dukat beamed aboard the Klingon ship and fought against three of the Klingon crewmembers. Then Kira transported all thirty-six Klingons aboard the Groumall and Dukat's crew aboard the Bird-of-Prey. Dukat then destroyed the Groumall and killed all the Klingons. ( ) File:Klingon officer 1, 2372.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Klingon officer 2, 2372.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon officer 3, 2372.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon officer 4, 2372.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Klingon officer 5, 2372.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Klingon officer 6, 2372.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Qo'noS Assassins (2366) These two Klingons worked for Duras, son of Ja'rod in 2366. They were loyal to the House of Duras and Duras let them attack Kurn, Worf's cha'DIch and brother. Kurn was badly wounded when one of them used a kut'luch. Later, they were in the Great Hall and were sent after Captain Jean-Luc Picard by Duras. They followed him to the house of Kahlest and attacked him after he spoke to the elderly Klingon woman. Picard was able to knock one of them unconscious but was hit by the second one. Kahlest killed the second one by throwing a dagger. ( ) File:Klingon assassin 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Klingon assassin 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by Christopher Doyle'' Kidnappers (2368) These two Klingon officers were loyal to the House of Duras. In 2368 during the Klingon Civil War they kidnapped Worf after they knocked him down in a Klingon nightclub on Qo'noS. They took him to the family home of the Duras sisters. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} File:Klingon kidnapper 1 2368.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Klingon kidnapper 2 2368.jpg|''Played by Rex Pierson'' Warriors These Klingon warriors were drinking, fighting, and eating in a Klingon nightclub in the Capital City in early 2368. Some of them were also present in the Great Hall when Gowron killed Kulge and gave the life of Toral to Worf who refused to kill him. ( ) , and Harry Young.|The six councilmen with capes in the scene in the Great Hall were played by Wilfred Moore, Greg Poole, Michael Moorehead, Thomas J. Booth, Arvo Katajisto, and S. Moriarty.}} File:Klingon warrior 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Keith Rayve'' File:Klingon warrior 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by Arvo Katajisto'' File:Klingon warrior 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Thomas J. Booth'' File:Klingon warrior 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Michael Moorehead'' File:Klingon warrior 5, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warrior 6, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warrior 7, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warrior 8, 2368.jpg File:Klingon warriors in great hall.jpg|In the Great Hall File:Klingon nightclub.jpg|In the Klingon nightclub Starship personnel lists Gowron's officers These two Klingon officers served aboard the Klingon battle cruiser which brought Gowron aboard the Enterprise-D in 2369. The male officer beamed with Gowron aboard and guarded him into the observation lounge. The female officer was on the holodeck when Gowron met the clone of Kahless and defeated him in battle. Later, both officers remained on the holodeck to seek a vision of Kahless. ( ) File:Klingon officer 1, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon officer 2, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Klingon officer (alternate timeline) In an alternate timeline created by the , this '''Klingon officer' contacted the Enterprise-D and told "Federation ship ''Enterprise. Surrender and prepare to be boarded."'' ( ) K'mpec's aide This '''Klingon officer' served as aide to Chancellor K'mpec in 2367 and guarded Captain Picard to K'mpec's quarters aboard his Klingon attack cruiser. ( ) Torak's guard This Klingon officer served as guard for Governor Torak in 2369 when the governor met with Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) IKS Bortas personnel IKS Buruk personnel IKS Ch'Tang personnel IKS Drovana personnel Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey personnel IKS Hegh'ta personnel K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey personnel IKS Maht-H'a personnel IKS Pagh personnel IKS T'Ong personnel IKS Rotarran personnel IKS Vorn personnel Ty'Gokor Burly Klingon The burly Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. Benjamin Sisko knocked him down, apparently to get to the barrel of bloodwine, but it was really because the Klingon was bragging about killing several officers on a Federation starship, including the ship's Tellarite helmsman and the ship's captain Laporin, one of Sisko's classmates at the Academy. ( ) }} Drunken Klingon The drunken Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He head-butted O'Brien, who was in disguise, in order to expose Gowron as a Changeling. ( ) Klingon Head Guard The Klingon head guard was assigned to Ty'Gokor in the 2373. He was vaporized by a Klingon disruptor fired by a Changeling posing as Martok. ( ) Klingon Ty'Gokor guards These Klingon guards served at Ty'Gokor in 2373, when the Order of the Bat'leth was playced there. The first guard was shot by the Changeling, who posed as Martok and the second one was stabbed by him. ( ) File:TyGokor guard 1.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:TyGokor guard 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' Klingon Ty'Gokor warriors These Klingon warriors were among the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373 on Ty'Gokor. They consumed bloodwine and performed Klingon songs. ( ) File:TyGokor Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:TyGokor Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' File:TyGokor Klingon 3.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' File:TyGokor Klingon 4.jpg|''Played by Wade Kelley'' Towering Klingon The towering Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He saw Odo, who was in disguise as a Klingon, with an emitter that he was going to use to expose Gowron as a Changeling. When he asked what it was, Worf told him that it was a Vulcan toy. ( ) }} Wrestling Klingon The wrestling Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He was seen wrestling another Klingon. ( ) Young Klingon The young Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. In order to get a better view of Gowron, he stood on a statue where an emitter, which was going to be used to expose Gowron as a Changeling, was hidden. Odo in disguise as a Klingon asked him to move, when he refused, Odo grabbed him and threw him to the ground. ( ) nl:Naamloos Klingon militair personeel (24e eeuw) 03 Klingon military personnel